My Name is Slythindor
by Sendarian Poltergeist
Summary: “Weasley, Ginny” was called up next. The young girl settled the hat loosely upon her crown of straight red hair, waiting with ease for the verdict. Then… Slytherin. This is her story as the seemingly sole bridge between two warring houses.
1. Encounter on the Hogwarts Express

Title: My Name is Slythindor

Author: Mademoiselle Meeeeeee! Duh...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the setting, the clothing, blah blah blah. I wish.

A/N This story does not follow the books.

**Ginny**

The warm golden sunshine streamed down the glass like butter, making the landscapes whooshing by outside waver and dance in the yellow haze. A quiet, redheaded girl of eleven years gazed solemnly out the window of the Hogwarts Express, not really paying attention to the excited chatter around her. She was crammed into a compartment with three other redheads, all male, and several of their friends, including a slightly nerdy-looking guy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom.

Fred and George, her prank-loving twin brothers, were busy telling her tales of Hogwarts. Their typical genre included dire warnings about detentions with certain teachers, detailed instructions of how to stay away from prefects (here Percy Weasley intervened rudely, threatening them with detention before school had even started), and ghost stories involving students who went into particular rooms in the castle and never came back. Ginny wasn't really watching when Percy stood up from the seat next to her and went off to the prefects' compartment at the front of the train. Almost immediately afterwards the seat was claimed by a somewhat distraught Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny had met Hermione over the summer and they had quickly become friends.

"I've looked everywhere for them! They aren't in any of the compartments!" She exclaimed in a rush, burying her head in her hands worriedly.

"Who?" asked Neville. He was holding his toad Trevor in one hand, digging in his pocket with the other. It was then that they all heard the food trolley in the hallway, and there was a moment of distraction while everyone pulled money out from their pockets, their bags, and their neighbors' ears.

"Harry!"

"Harry?" exclaimed Ginny. Her hand flew up to her mouth, although it was no secret that she had a crush on her brother's best friend.

"And Ron too!"

The answering gasps of the students died as soon as the door opened and the trolley lady came in with her sweets cart. There was a scramble as everyone stood up quickly and crowded around. Ginny bought a small pile of assorted candy – Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, chocolate frogs, and thick ropes of coiling licorice snakes to nmae a few. She had been told by Ron over the summer about the amazing first day feats and she didn't want to eat too much here.

It was almost as if the topic of Ron and Harry's whereabouts had dissapparated, but as soon as the trolley lady moved on Fred said, "Don't worry about it, Hermione, they're sure to turn up sometime." He smiled at her and winked. "And anyhow, what makes you so sure that they aren't hiding underneath Harry's invisibility cloak?"

"In Malfoy's compartment!" laughed one of the twins' friends, Lee Jordan. Although Ginny had yet to meet Draco Malfoy, her brothers and their friends had assured her that he was an evil, foul Slytherin git.

"Oh honestly," pouted Hermione, rolling her eyes. "What would make him _do_ that?"

"Yes, what indeed?" a cold voice asked from the doorway. Heads shot up. They saw a boy sneering in the doorway, looking down at them.

Ginny looked at the boy. His pale, thin face reminded her vaguely of a ferret, but the cold sharp blue-gray eyes were nothing like anything she'd seen before. A crop of light blonde hair had been combed away from his eyes, although wisps kept sweeping forward unbidden. He was strikingly handsome, and certainly held himself proudly like he knew all too well that he was appealing to look at.

"Malfoy," Fred spat out like it was a bad word.

"So this is the famous Draco Malfoy…" Ginny mused softly. Malfoy turned towards the sound of her voice. He sneered again.

"Will you look at that – another Weasley coming to join the Hogwarts community. We're simply _pleased_ to have you." She flushed angrily, but he wasn't done. "And she already has her hand-me-down Griffindor scarf, I see. Which of your generous brothers gave that to you? Surely not the same one that used to own the robes you're wearing," he scanned over her black school robe, "or your wand?"

"The wand is new, moron! You can't give someone your wand!" she snapped at him scathingly. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"And so are you going to tell me about your Griffindor spirit, hmm? Can't hope for a better house to get into, I suppose. All Weasleys get to be brave little kittens."

"Lions,"

"Must you appear so smart, Weasley? Be careful, Granger, you might have some competition this year." He said, smirking.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Fred growled. The twins stood up, wands out, as if they planned on hexing him on the spot.

Ginny looked down at the gold and red scarf around her neck while wrestling a large licorice snake that squirmed in her hands. She watched in horror as the snake flew out of her grasp, its goal of freedom finally accomplished, and traveled straight towards the newcomer's face.

SMACK! The rubbery and slightly slippery candy snake whipped the boy full across the face. He stood, paralyzed in sudden shock, a full two seconds before reaching a pale hand up and peeling the weakly protesting candy off. Angrily, he dropped the snake onto the carpeted floor and squished in beneath one shoe. He looked up to glare at the students staring at him.

Malfoy swept his piercing eyes over the silent students, searching or the one who had thrown the licorice snake at him. When his eyes connected with Ginny's honey hazel ones, Ginny was positive that she saw a flash of cold amusement in his eyes for a second. Then a quick moment later his eyes clouded over again and hardened. Without another word he turned sharply and left, like a silent ghost.

"Ginny! That was awesome!" the words broke through her thoughts, and she turned to the speaker, an over-excited Neville. "Didja see the look on the git's face?"

"But I didn't mean to hit him," she protested, but they didn't seemed to hear or care. George grinned at her, and she forced a smile in his direction before turning to the window to gaze out again. Talk soon resumed around her.

All too soon the Hogwarts Express lurched to a stop. Today would be Ginny's first day of school.


	2. The Decision

Ch 2: The Sorting Hat's Decision

**Ginny**

Piling into the castle minutes later, Ginny looked around at the other new first years. They all wore a scared look, huddling together like a bunch of bedraggled mice after a storm. Ginny could understand why they were panicky; not all of them knew already what house they would be going to be put into tonight.

A tall, stern professor ushered the group of strangers into a semi-straight line. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and then, without pausing for breath, proceeded to warn the students that any "foolishness or misbehavior" would not be tolerated, before turning away and suggesting they make themselves presentable while they waited. The new students looked positively frightened and physically shrank away from the professor. Then, as they were swept into the Great Hall to be sorted, Ginny could finally see the bulky shapes of five long tables, most occupied by chattering students catching up on the latest news. She thought she caught a glimpse of the bright, cheery red hair that marked the owners of the hair as her brothers, but she couldn't be sure.

Ginny had stayed home each year, watching forlornly as one of her older brothers went to school. She would spend the rest of the year eager to read their letters home. She lost days laughing over Fred and George's most recent jokes and escapades, yet had always yearned to actually be there in person, seeing the pranks firsthand.

And now… now she could do just that. They'd all be around the fire in the common-room, lounging in the comfy red armchairs Ron always described lovingly. They would hear a loud BANG! that would echo around the Gryffindor tower, and then Fred and George would come down the stairs with their hair all spiky and their faces blackened, but they would be laughing and everyone would laugh along with them. Ginny kept this scene firmly in her mind as she watched a quivering boy step forward.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat yelled out. The boy physically sighed in relief and lumbered forward to the Hufflepuff table, where the older students patted him on the back.

And so the Sorting continued, one student after the next creeping up to the three-legged stool and plopping the famous hat onto their head. A girl with blue hair was next, and as soon as she put the hat on it shouted SLYTHERIN. The boos that burst from the Gryffindor table rivaled the cheers from the green and silver decked one on the other side of the room. Words that her brothers had beat into her head vibrated.

"_I heard that a lot of them have parents who supported You-Know-Who."_

"_And Dumbledore just lets them stay?"_

"_Well, does he really have proof? But all Slytherins turn into nasty gits, I swear."_

"_All?"_

"_Yeah. All. Everyone."_

"_Every last Slytherin?"_

"_Well, I've never met a nice Slytherin. If you see one, tell me."_

"_Oh…"_

"_I wouldn't go near them if I were you. Stay away from the Slytherins, Ginny. Okay?"_

"_Okay. I promise."_

She was so wrapped up in the memory that she almost didn't hear her name being called. Professor McGonagall called Ginny up again, and snickers rippled across the Great Hall. Her stomach churned, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Weasley, Ginny"

Ginny stepped forward, willing herself to look strong and not afraid. She confidently walked up to the hat, expecting it to sense her presence the moment she sat down and picked it up. It would say, somewhat amusedly, "Oh no – _another_ Weasley? Well, I know just where to put _you_. GRYFFINDOR!" But it didn't say anything, and she put it onto her head.

The world blacked out around her as the warm hat slipped below her eyes. She knew she probably looked foolish, but it would make her look even stupider if she tried to adjust the hat so she could see. She heard a small voice in her head.

"Now, you're a challenge."

"Me?" she whispered.

"You. Who do you think I'm talking to?" It said, somewhat disgustedly.

"Ron never said the Sorting Hat had an attitude," she said firmly, not knowing if anyone besides that hat could hear her. However, when she heard a couple people laugh, she knew at once that they had heard. _Just what I need. People laughing at me on the first day of school._

"Clever, very clever, witty, cunning. Proper Ravenclaw material."

"But Weasleys are _always_ put in Gryffindor. No questions asked." Ginny stated nervously.

"Well, I've sorted a few Weasleys into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw before, just not recently. Your ancestors weren't just restricted to the lions, you know," it said knowingly.

"Oh, come on, just Sort me already!" she said, her patience thinning. More laughter.

"That's not very Ravenclaw-ish, I hope you know," it reprimanded her. "But yes, the Sorting must go on. First though, I'd like you to hear a little riddle. Merlin knows you'll be getting to know one too many riddles this year."

"What do you mean – riddles?" She whispered, throat suddenly hoarse.

The hat spoke again into her ear.

"You wish to be called Gryffindor, 

_Yet isn't treading in your brother's steps a bore_

_when you've so much prominence in store?_

_You fear the lions that you know will roar_

_in anger, should you open any other door_

_than that which leads to Gryffindor._

_But I can't place you there, for_

_you must chase the fate that's so much more._

_So patience, fiery child, don't make this a chore_

_for me. You were not meant to be named Gryffindor._

_Lost 'twixt two warring houses on the shore_

_of importance and intelligence, you've_

_been chosen: sly and noble Slythindor."_

Gasping, as if she couldn't breath, Ginny pushed the hat up and stared out at the students, who looked back in confusion and impatience, and instantaneously wished she had stayed hidden under the hat until Professor McGonagall came and took it off. She swallowed and looked at the Gryffindor table, where she sought out her brothers. She saw Hermione, Fred, and George sitting together, and Percy farther down the table. Her eyes widened as she realized the hat had not said anything aloud.

"You must choose – Gryffindor or Slytherin?" a voice whispered into her mind tantalizingly, closing in. She covered her ears and screwed her eyes tightly shut, but her thoughts flew around anyways, destroying the quiet she longed to accomplish.

"SLYTHERIN!"

**Draco**

Draco Malfoy could hardly believe it himself. There was no _way_ the littlest Weasel was going to be in Slytherin. He stood up.

"The hat must be broken, Headmaster. She's not in Slytherin."

At first, everyone's eyes swiveled instantly towards him, standing there among all the gawking students. For a moment, he felt slightly self-conscious with so much attention focused on him. And then the eyes moved to Professor Dumbledore, who was still sitting. The headmaster didn't seem to have noticed that something had gone wrong. He just gazed thoughtfully at Ginny Weasley, who by this time had shoved the hat off of her head and was standing up, breathing heavily. She was avoiding looking at the Slytherin table, instead looking desperately over at the Gryffindor one.

She visibly wanted to be in Gryffindor. Heck, she was even now wearing a Gryffindor scarf! Draco almost laughed at the stupidity of the situation before he remembered that he did _not_ want her in his house.

"Yeah, re-Sort her. There's been a mistake." This time it was one of the twins. Draco did smirk at this, watching with amusement as every other pair of eyes shifted at once from Dumbledore to the Weasley. Then the eye army moved back to Draco, then the Headmaster, who was still sitting.

"We don't want her… obviously," Draco said calmly. At this, other redheaded Gryffindors of various sizes jumped up, their faces as red as their hair. One of the twins made a rude gesture. Then, at once, things spun wildly out of Draco's control.

Several more valiant Gryffindors sprang from their seats and began speaking at once. The angry tones mixed and melted together so that no one could really understand what they were saying. Which was fortunate, because it was clear that what they were saying was hardly appropriate.

Slytherins countered the attack, also arguing. Some of them pulled out their wands, threatening to hex the Gryffindors. The brave, righteous, effing _golden_ Gryffindors also had their wands out, though they had yet to use them.

It was lucky that the two "warring houses" were on opposite ends of the Great Hall, or there would have been fighting by now. As it was, verbal abuse and uncouth hand gestures was more than enough to alert the teachers. Snape and McGonagall, heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor, respectively, ran over to their own houses. Where McGonagall was stern and angrily reprimanding her house, Snape was coldly watching his house's behavior.

Only Dumbledore hadn't moved. Then again, he was known to be slow, wasn't he? Finally, he stood up. _About time, sir_, Draco thought privately, though unfairly, as it had only been a minute or two.

"No, I'm afraid there is to be no re-Sorting done tonight," he said calmly, stroking his beard a little as he surveyed the students. The Gryffindors all began talking at the same time, babbling as was their annoying little habit. Draco sneered at them before turning to the professor to complain.

"But sir…" he realize that he was whining until he said the words, trailing off when he saw Dumbledore turn his solemn eyes to meet Draco's stormy ones. The words he had been planning to say next died helplessly in his throat.

The Weaslette, on the other hand, was still standing in front of everyone.

"Slytherin?" she whispered, but everyone heard her voice. She turned sharply and, without looking backwards, ran from the hall.

Draco sighed and voiced her question in his thoughts. _Her – Slytherin – why? What had the sorting hat seen in Ginny Weasley that made him sort her into Slytherin?_

"And what the hell is a Slythindor?"


	3. Slythawhu?

**A/N Lotsa lotsa thanks for everyone who reviewed - I never imagined that this would be any good. I'm dedicating this chapter to SaphirePhoenix, because she successfully guilt-tripped me into getting off of my lazy butt and updating. :-)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Slythawhu?

**Draco**

"Slythindor, Mr. Malfoy, is… complicated." Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling. How could he joke around lightly like this? THIS WAS MAJORLY BAD. Draco ran his hand through his silvery blonde hair, ignoring the sighs around him from the female population.

He smirked. "That's a bit vague, don'tcha think?" he paused, remembering who he was talking to. "Sir." Draco added thoughtfully.

"If you were like a much more detailed explanation, you would have to come with me to my office to discuss it, for there is much to tell."

"We'll come too! She's _my_ younger sister." The youngest Weasley-boy said loudly. He and Potter were still standing, and Potter pulled the Mudblood Granger up as she had sat down again. She muttered something to Weasley, but from this distance Draco couldn't hear.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, if you so wish you may all come and hear me give you the long version of what Slythindor is. However," here he turned and looked out at all the other students, who were still trying to look natural and not shell shocked. "Everyone else should be satisfied with the shorter explanation. I would not wish to take more time away from the start-of-year feast." Several stomachs growled very loudly in response, and everyone laughed, breaking the stunned silence.

"Only four Knuts a pack, three tummy-grumblers. For free, we'll throw in a bump-generator – our newest product!"

"George, why is it free?" Draco heard Granger ask warily.

"Er… we're still testing it, see…" one of the redheaded twins said, trailing off. There was more laughter. It seemed the Weasley twins would be getting some good business straight away. (a/n I don't care if Fred and George haven't started making products yet; in this story they are)

"Now, if I may continue?" Dumbledore said, smiling. "When I was still a Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts, a first-year student was sorted into both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, as he was both very generous and smart. The hat spoke a similar song, only it sorted the student into 'Huffleclaw'. However, as the sorting hat did not specify which house he would live with and join competitions with, the student spent the first six years going back and forth – for his first, third, and fifth years he joined Ravenclaw; second, fourth, and sixth saw him with Hufflepuffs. Seventh year, being a head boy, he was given a room of his own, directly between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses."

"So can't Ginny do that? Spend a couple years – or seven years – in Gryffindor tower with us?" Weasley interrupted, face still red.

"Must you repeat the sorting hat, Weasley? It just said that: _'Isn't following your brothers a bore when you have so much further greatness in store'_," it pained him to acknowledge that maybe the reason that the Weaslette had been sorted into Slytherin was because she had 'greatness' in her. What kind of greatness? he wondered.

"No, I'm afraid not. See, the hat specifically said that Miss Weasley was to join Slytherin." Dumbledore said solemnly to the redheaded, red-faced twelve-year-old. He ignored Draco's interruption. "Now, I'm sure that while a few of you may be interested in the topic of dual housing, there are many hungry students waiting patiently–" here Draco was sure Dumbledore's eyes glanced in the twins as he winked at them, "–so without further conversation, let the feast begin!"

Food materialized in the gold plates. Pitchers of butterbeer and juices, platters of vegetables, fluffy mounds of mashed potatoes oozing with cheddar cheese and drippy butter, herbed breads still fresh and hot from the house elves' ovens. Smells of tomato, meat, pickles, and chocolate wafted up to the bewitched ceiling and through the large doorways.

Draco glanced at the doors and saw Granger, Potter's mudblood friend, walking hurriedly out of the hall. To comfort the Weasley girl, most likely.

He mused to himself, _Perhaps Weasley'll come back, now that they're serving food and she won't be the center of attention._ But he knew that she probably wouldn't come, seeing as she would have to sit with the Slytherins… with her house. Did the Weasley girl really get sorted into Slytherin?

Ginny 

Did she really get sorted into Slytherin? The dark house, the cruel, mean, uncaring house? Where the dark wizards went?

Ginny leaned heavily on the wooden door, her breathing ragged. She couldn't go back now – not if everyone would be staring at her. She shouldn't have ran away like that. Everyone would think she was a coward now, and she was. A miserable sob ripped from her throat.

She felt ashamed, lost, dejected and rejected. Malfoy had made it clear that she wouldn't be welcomed into Slytherin. Ron and his friends wouldn't speak to her now… now that she was in their enemy's house.

Or maybe they would – maybe they would try to get her to spy on Malfoy and his friends for them. The Gryffindor sneak. Ginny wouldn't be able to do it – she would hate herself to much. It wasn't a new emotion.

The eleven-year-old slid down to sit against the tall door, tears leaking from her eyes already. She couldn't stay here – she couldn't be seen crying. She stumbled to her feet again, just as someone pushed open the door. She reached out to the door to steady herself, and found herself being supported by Hermione, Ron's friend.

"Oh, Ginny," she sighed, seeing the younger girl's tears. Drawing Ginny into her arms, Hermione rocked the redheaded girl soothingly. "You can eat with us today – Dumbledore won't make you eat with those Slytherin gits,"

"Hermione." Ginny looked up at the bushy-haired witch. She laughed softly, but sadly. "You're talking to one of 'those Slytherin gits',"

"Come on, dry those tears. You're going back in there, and you're sitting with us." Hermione said firmly, ignoring Ginny's protests. She nearly dragged the girl back into the Great Hall, but Ginny shook her friend off. Straightening herself, she held her head high. She wasn't planning on making a fool of herself again, not tonight at least.

The hall quietly when they opened up the doors, but at Hermione's defiant glare they rapidly turned their heads back to their food, and talk resumed once more. It didn't go unnoticed that Hermione was leading Ginny – the Slytherin, the half-and-half, the student who didn't belong anywhere – to the Gryffindor table.

Ginny slid into a seat between Ron and Hermione, the two she felt most safe with at the moment. She still felt extremely odd though, as students continued to glance her way nervously. Even Ron had been uncomfortable, until Hermione had snapped, "Oh, for goodness sake Ronald, she's your _sister_. Nothing's changed just because she got sorted into another house!"

"Yeah, but Slytherin?" interrupted Harry, glaring towards the Slytherin table. Ginny hung her head.

"Slythindor, Harry. She's in _both_ houses – get that? 'Slyth' from Slytherin and 'indor' from Gryffindor." Hermione impatiently explained. She dished a pile of food onto Ginny's plate, and in a softer voice directed the girl to eat. "See, open your mouth wide – that's good enough – chew, swallow… no! Put the food in _first_, then chew."

Ginny couldn't seem to comprehend anything that was going on around her, except the feeling of alienation and wrongness in this all. She should be enjoying her first dinner at Hogwarts, chatting with her brothers and making new friends easily. This wasn't right, it couldn't be right. It was only a dream, she convinced herself harshly. Only a dream of all the bad things that could happen.

She wasn't hungry anymore, but luckily the feast ended quickly. As Hermione and her friends stood up, Ginny made to tag along with them. Hermione turned to her apologetically.

"Sorry, Gin, but… you ought to follow the Slytherin prefect. After all, it is your house. They can't get worked up on you; you haven't done anything wrong.

_Yes, I did. I should've argued with the Sorting Hat._ But out loud Ginny murmured, "Here, give this back to Ron, please," and handed Hermione the red and gold scarf. Before slinking away from the Gryffindors, she added softly, "Tell him… tell him I'll send an owl to Mom." She hurried away, not looking back to see if Hermione had left.

As she came up to the Slytherins, a few of them jeered. Ginny hung her head again, staring at her feet. After what seemed like forever, the prefect instructed the first years to follow him. The others made a point to stay away from her as they trailed after the prefect.

As she neared the door, she glanced backwards and saw two boys. One was standing on his toes, craning his neck to see over the crowds of students leaving the hall. The other was watching her, and she felt a shiver race up her spine. The first boy had black, ruffled hair, while the second had pale skin, pale eyes and pale blonde hair. Draco Malfoy and… Ginny raked her mind for a name, but couldn't come up with one. Quickly, she looked away.

After a cold, silent trip down into the dungeons, the prefect stopped at a blank stone wall. He clearly said the password, loudly so that the new students could hear, "silex silicis". The stones in front of him wiggled to each side, like the brick wall back in Diagon Alley. The opening widened, admitting the students in.

When Ginny stepped forward, she was almost afraid of the doorway closing in front of her, and the Slytherins laughing at her… again. She breathed a soft sigh of relief when the stones did not move, and slipped her small body into the Slytherin common room.

The stone walls had been decorated – slightly – with splashes of what looked like silver paint. Long strands of green paint was enchanted to slither around exactly like snakes, and Ginny shivered looked at them.

She saw the first year girls heading up down one passage, and quickly she followed them. She didn't fancy losing her way around here.

Seeing her trunk stashed next to one of five beds gave her immense comfort, and she rushed to kneel by its side. One of the other girls sneered at her and whispered something loudly to her friend – "Not like there's anything of _value_ in there to be worried about, eh?" Giggling reached Ginny's ears, but at this moment she couldn't care less.

The other four left just as quickly as they entered, returned down the short hallway to the common room. That was fine with her – she liked being alone.

Changing into pajamas, she crawled into her bed. The sheets were silver-colored and the blankets green. The canopy and its drapes were also dark green, Ginny noticed, as she drew them around her room. For that blissful moment, she was all alone.

The last thought Ginny Weasley, Slytherin, thought of before she fell asleep was, surprisingly, pleasant: _Can't wait to tell my brothers about my horrifying dream tomorrow when I wake up._

_

* * *

_**A/N "Silex silicis", the Slytherin passord, means "hard stone" in Latin. There you go, and (I doubt I need to remind anyone, but...) there's this really cool little button just south of these words. It has the letters G-O written in black on top of it. Move your cursor - that little white arrowy thing - over to this little button and click. Gracias!**_  
_


	4. Good Morning, Sunshine

**A/N Yay I updated! See, I wrote the 5th chapter before the 4th, so I was feeling really stupid. But now I've finished this one, and made the 5th chapter the 6th one due to the fact I didn't cover everything I wanted to in this chapter, so... yah. There you have it; I've made you confused.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Good Morning, Sunshine

**Ginny**

Giggling awakened Ginny the next morning, but it was not the joyful, friendly laughter that her brothers had whenever they woke her up with some prank or another. No, it was the giggles of several eleven-year-old girls who couldn't care less about waking their roommate up.

Ginny rolled over, and immediately the whispers shut up. As she sat up, the last 24 hours came rushing back to her, barreling into her. Sorting hat – Malfoy – Dumbledore – Slythindor. _Slytherin_. Ginny Weasley, first female Weasley in generations, was also the first Weasley to be placed in Slytherin. Ever.

She fell back into bed again, shutting her eyes tightly and willing sleep to take her again. What if she just never woke up? She'd never have to face the Slytherins and their rude comments. But even as she thought about this, she knew it would never be. She sat up again and stuck her feet over the side of the bed.

Three of her roommates were sitting on a bed, whispering, on the other side of the room. The curtains were drawn around another four-poster bed, suggesting that the last girl was still sleeping. And no wonder – Ginny could tell from the magical clock on her bedside table that it was early.

Still, going to breakfast early could have its advantages, Ginny reflected. She wouldn't have to face the Slytherins then.

**It's stupid to avoid your own housemates.**

_Who are you?_

**Than annoying voice inside your head, of course.**The voice seemed too cheerful.

_Must you talk?_

**Obviously. That's the point.**

_I would really prefer if you went away._

**Sorry, but that's not in my job description. Ask a question.**

_Um… do you know if there is any students in the Great Hall right now?_ Ginny thought. What the hell – after all, what use was a voice inside your head if you couldn't get it to reveal information?

**Yes.**

"Shit," Ginny muttered under her breath, hoping the three girls who were awake couldn't hear her. They didn't seem to be paying her any attention though, which she took as a blessing. _Okay, um. Who's the student?_

**There aren't any students in the Great Hall right now, dumbass. Didn't I just say so?**

_Great_, Ginny thought. _Now the voice inside my head is swearing._ Ginny wasn't that disturbed by it though – even though she was only eleven, she'd heard plenty of swearing, courtesy of her numerous older brothers. _I thought you said someone was there though!_

**Nooo… I said that I knew if there were students there or not, and I did, so I said 'yes'. **There was a pause, and Ginny hoped that the voice had gone away, but no luck. **Can I be annoying now?**

_No, you can't_.

**Bummer. Maybe I'll go and hang out with one of those girls there.**

_Yeah, good idea. Lemme alone._

**Actually… **the voice seemed to be considering something. **No, I don't think I shall. I like you.**

_I hate you. It's six in the morning and I'm having a conversation with the voice inside my head. Things could not get worse._

Ginny could almost _hear_ the voice smirking. **Hate to break it to you honey, but things just did. You said that out loud.**

The redhead swore and looked across the room, where the three Slytherin girls were snickering at her. Ignoring them, she grabbed a pile of clothes from her trunk and swept into the bathroom, locking the door. She noticed the cold, stone walls.

"Ugh…" she groaned. She was already having a bad day. "I absolutely hate the sorting hat."

After getting dressed, Ginny pulled her hair into two low ponytails and stepped out into the dorm again. Luckily, she didn't have to walk past the girls, or else they would have probably laughed at her robes, which were more gray than black. Her skirt was a little long due to the fact it was secondhand and too big for her. The blouse hung loosely with sleeves that went past her hands so that Ginny had to roll them up.

She picked up her wand and tucked it into her pocket, then slipped out of the dorm into the common room. She was thankful that no one else was awake.

Standing outside of the portrait, she debated which way to go. After settling in her mind that it didn't really matter where she went – if she got lost, well, too bad (Ginny was feeling quite pessimistic at the moment).

Fortunately, she found the Great Hall easily enough, and sat gingerly down at the Slytherin table. It was too early for even the early-risers, but she didn't mind. The house-elves, who must have been notified as soon as she sat down, sent up a plateful of breakfast eggs and toast, which she ate eagerly.

Ginny heard someone walk behind her, and she whirled around, coming face to face with a guy's chest. Feeling her face flushing, she stood up so that she could see who it was.

The boy looked older than her, with unruly black hair. He looked familiar, and then Ginny remembered seeing him with Malfoy yesterday.

"Hi," she mumbled. He looked quizzically at her, and she remained silent.

Then, just as the silence was getting a bit awkward, his face broke into cheerful smiling and he said, "Morning!" before plopping down at the Slytherin table.

She cocked her head to one side, drawing her eyebrows together confusedly. He kept on eating as if he didn't realize she was staring at him.

"Are you sure you're in Slytherin?" she asked in finally. He looked up at her.

"Yes. Why?"

"You don't act like a Slytherin, that's why." she stated boldly. The boy grinned.

"No, but neither to you."

"Well, I'm not a real Slytherin am I? I'm a loner."

"You have me!" he said, just as cheerfully as before. Now Ginny was _really_ confused.

"Um… no, I _don't_."

He appeared to be considering this before saying, "You are absolutely right."

"Okaaay… I'm leaving now, whoever you are. You're scaring me."

"Blaise Zabini," he said, already eating again.

"Gin–"

"– ny Weasley, I know." he finished. "Red hair, chipper attitude…" he trailed off, looking at her. "You know, you don't _seem_ to have a, um, 'chipper attitude'…"

"You're right – I don't, do I? I'm having a royally bad morning, my roommates hate me, the voice inside my head was being annoying, and now there's this psycho talking to me! Oh lord, this year should be fun," she ranted, her Weasley temper rising. Blaise, startled-looking for a second, laughed.

"Yes, he does seem somewhat psycho, doesn't he?" a cool, bemused voice behind her drawled. Ginny jumped, spinning around.

"Why is everyone sneaking up on me from behind this morning!" she said, exasperated. "Ohh…" her voice died as she saw who was behind her.

"Good _morning_, sunshine!" Blaise said happily, motioning for Malfoy to take a seat next to him. Malfoy snorted, but took the offered seat nonetheless.

"Weasley, are you just going to stand there?" said Malfoy. Blaise covered a snicker by shoving a piece of toast into his mouth whole.

Ginny ignored Malfoy, gaping at Blaise. "However do you manage to stuff the entire piece in at once, Zabini?"

"Years of practice," he said offhandedly, selected another slice and spreading some sort of blue-colored jam over the entire surface thickly. As he took a chunk out of it and began to chew, Ginny made a disgusted face and turned to the blonde.

"No, Malfoy, I'm going to back away slowly and hope that, when I wake up, he'll be back to normal."

Before she was completely out of earshot, she heard Malfoy say clearly, "Ah, but he _is_ being normal right now…"

She laughed, thinking, _maybe being friends with one or two Slytherins won't completely kill me…_

But she sobered as soon as she remembered that she had to write a letter to her mum and dad, explaining everything. As much as she hated to do it herself, Ginny knew that it would be _much_ worse if it was Ron writing the letter.

* * *

**A/N I'm sure you remember that cute little "Go" button, but just in case I'm reminding you again. I won't update until I have a good amount of reviews, mind! Six or seven, maybe. Seven's my lucky number, don'tcha know. :-)**  



	5. Errol

Chapter 5: Errol

**Ginny**

Climbing the circular steps up the tower, Ginny mused about what she should tell her parents. Finally, she decided to keep in simple, and leave out the parts about how most of her housemates – she wasn't sure about Blaise, he seemed okay – disliked her. It would only worry them, which truly was unnecessary.

Finding a scrap of parchment and quill, she scrawled her note.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

I arrived at Hogwarts in one piece, though not from lack of trying on Fred and George's part.

That was good – start with a joke, which would lighten the unhappy aura of the letter.

I should have written yesterday, as you told me to, but there have been some complications regarding which house the sorting hat placed me in. I am in Slytherin.

Ginny wrinkled her nose… that seemed a little blunt, but there was no other way of saying it really.

Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I wonder, however, if it would be possible to send me a scarf in green and silver, for my house. I gave Bill's to Ron, as it would be awkward to have a scarf in the wrong house's colors.

_Please don't blame Professor Dumbledore for this. It's not that big of a deal, and I am sure I can handle it on my own. Anyways, I met a couple of Slytherins and had breakfast with them, and they appeared to be nice. _

_Love from your daughter,_

_Ginny_

That ought to be enough, Ginny thought as she folding the parchment and addressed it to the Burrow. Selecting a brown barn owl from the perches, she absentmindedly attached the letter to its leg and dropped the owl out the window.

Out in the hallway, she nearly ran into Malfoy. She smiled shyly and said, "How goes your psycho friend?"

Malfoy didn't smile back, but rather said, "Weasley, I was only there because he was. Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm suddenly your best friend. You'll have to prove that your not some Gryffindork taking advantage of the situation to spy on Slytherin for your brother and Potter."

Ginny snorted and grimaced. "That would be something the _Slytherins_ would do, Malfoy. Seeing as I am one, and not some 'Gryffindork', as you so touchingly put it, I hardly think I'll go around spying on people and tell Ron or Harry. It's more complicated than that, understand."

"Your logic astounds me," he said sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I'd still rather not have to be around people like you." He strode past her into the owlery, leaving Ginny staring after him.

"That's fine with me! I'd rather not become some cold, emotionless git just because I happen to be a Slytherin, same as you." she yelled at his retreating back.

He didn't reply, or she didn't give him a chance. As her bout of courage failed her, she fled the corridor, skidding down the stairs. She didn't glance into the Great Hall; she knew that by this time the rest of the students must be eating breakfast. Instead, Ginny strode towards the grounds, thinking that she could find solace in the quiet.

Unfortunately, as she step out, she felt her robes whipping around her small frame and her long red hair caught in the wind. Merlin, but it was cold! There was no way she could stay out here unless she found a tree or something she could hide behind.

Quickly, Ginny scanned the tidy lawns, the surging black of the Dark Forest, Quidditch pitch to the far left, the beautiful, droopy willow trees that grew on the lake's shore like silver lining. Pulling her thin robes closer together, the girl ran towards the lake and huddled at the base of a large willow. Although it was still cold outside, the biting wind was no longer attacking her. She sighed in relief.

She had been staring out at the lake for quite a few minutes before she saw two owls swooping towards her, one of them decidedly lopsided. Ginny groaned aloud and stood up, staring out as Errol and what she soon recognized to be a school owl came closer to her. The unfamiliar owl was clearly faster than her family's old pet, and dropped its letter onto her lap before wheeling away and heading back towards the castle.

Errol, however, was another story entirely. The wind was making it quite hard for him to reach his target and so it was sadly inevitable that he would drop his burden early. Ginny hoped with all her heart that it wouldn't fall into the lake. She did _not_ want to swim out there to retrieve it before it sank or something.

Naturally, Errol's letter fell into the water, a couple yards away from her.

Ginny groaned again and ran her fingers through her hair, wondering what to do now. And in a flash of remembrance, she saw Hermione talking to her about _Accio_, a spell that would bring objects towards the caster.

The redhead screwed her eyes tightly closed and pointed her wand – a new, shiny one, she thought happily – at the letter floating on the lake. The water at this time of year would be cold, so cold. Would she really swim out there for it? It seemed unlikely, but the thought of owling her parents and asking for a new letter embarrassed her. She growled at herself angrily. Focus, Ginny. You can do it.

"Accio letter!" she cried, eyes wide open now. She stared hard at the letter, and then gasped with surprise, nearly letting her wand fall. It was coming! Her spell had worked!

When the letter was near enough for her to grab it out of the air, she did so. It wasn't very wet, but she was sure that the ink would've smeared. Nothing to do about that, she thought unhappily, but her spirits could not stay low for long as she remembered how Hermione had sighed with longing on her face and say, "We won't learn Accio for a couple of years at least… it's quite advanced… but at least I read ahead in the Charms textbook…"

The envelope opened easily, and Ginny carefully pulled the slightly soggy letter out.

_Ginny dear,_

_Oh, what horrible news! I must say that I did cry when I heard which house you had been sorted into. Your father is quite angry and he will write to Dumbledore about it, so don't you worry. We will sort it out before anything terrible can happen, alright? Promise you won't despair, honey._

She snorted grimly. It was there that she decided that she wouldn't cry over this, that she wouldn't 'despair' over it. After the Accio spell, it was becoming clear that Ginny had power at least. Accio wasn't first-year material at all, and if Hermione couldn't cast it, did that make Ginny better than the bookworm? She would just have to cast more spells to find out, wouldn't she?

Grinning, Ginny continued the letter.

_Now, after your father talks to Professor Dumbledore about your sorting, I don't believe it will be a problem about your scarf. You can just get back your proper, Gryffindor scarf from your brother. We will take care of everything._

_Now we must not be optimistic about it, darling! Remember that Dumbledore has his own opinions, and there is a chance that your father won't be able to convince him to switch you into Gryffindor. If that happens, I'll buy you a Slytherin scarf, because it is too cold at this time of year to go out without a scarf. Remember that, honey, and don't go outside without a scarf, hat, cloak, mittens… you know the drill, dear._

She couldn't help it. Ginny snorted again.

_Well, I must be going. However, I have one last bit of advice for you – please stay away from the Slytherins. They are a tricky bunch and it wouldn't do if they influenced you into anything – after all, you are a young naïve girl would doesn't know much and I would hate if my baby girl got into trouble. So please, don't talk to them._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Laughing bitterly, Ginny tucked the letter away in her robes and opened the second one. It was from Professor McGonagall. There was a note and her new schedule.

_Miss Weasley,_

_As you were not at breakfast, I took the liberty of owling you your class schedule. While I understand your reasons for not appearing, please remember that breakfast IS one of the most important meals of the day._

_Professor McGonagall_

ps. Your first class is with me. Please try to not be late.

Ginny yelped and grabbed her book bag, stuffing the letters and schedule into it. She would deal with her mother later, when she had more time.

Running through the doorway, she spied a tabby cat lounging at the foot of the stairs. Her face broke into a smile, and she ran by the cat, bidding it hello as she hurried to her class.

**I am so so so sorry for not updating. But I want to thank someone very much for guilt tripping me into updating. Thank you kahsmbmarimbaplayer (what a mouthful!)**


	6. Charming

**I promised. I did. And I'm genuinely sorry about that.  
**

* * *

  
Chapter 6: Charming

**Ginny**

She slid onto a vacant bench and pulled her bag close to her body, looking over the classroom. There was a row of windows set high in the stone walls; she could imagine that the placement was deliberate to force students' eyes to focus on the lesson, rather than the appetizing freedom outside.

Ginny looked over at the other side of the room, where Hufflepuff students sat. Some were already loosing their concentration, though most were making a valiant, if nervous, effort to make a good impression on the teacher, a short man named Flitwick. Across the aisle sat the first year Slytherins, a dozen or so eleven-year-olds who were more interested in showing their worth to each other than impressing the professor. Ginny sat in the second row back, the aisle on one side and an empty desk on the other. The Slytherins occasionally leered at her while the Hufflepuffs turned nervous, wary eyes towards her. Some of them seemed sympathetic and tried to smile at her, tried to befriend her with their eyes. She glared at them, preferring them looking at her like she was about to explode rather than with pity. Why did they all think she was weak?

When Flitwick instructed everyone to partner up and choose a feather, Ginny was not surprised, but a little disappointed, when none of the Slytherins approached her. She clutched her wand and glanced over at the Hufflepuffs. There was one extra, a girl with straight brown hair and boxy bangs. Ginny glared at the girl. She didn't understand why she was so pleased when the Hufflepuff looked fiercely back at her, but she was. She hadn't expected the girl to challenge her back. A quick smile flashed across her face as the Hufflepuff walked towards Ginny's desk. The Hufflepuff sat down in the chair next to Ginny and dumped her book bag on the floor, pulling out a wand and her book of charms.

The Hufflepuff didn't introduce herself, so Ginny only pushed the feather towards the girl in offering.

"Don't you want to go first?" the girl asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No, it's okay. You can try it first, Hufflepuff. I'm afraid of what's going to happen when I try." The Hufflepuff raised her eyebrows, confused and definitely intrigued, but she didn't ask Ginny to elaborate.

"_Wingardium leviosa,_" the Hufflepuff pronounced clearly, staring at the feather in fascination as it wobbled around on the desk. "I said, _wingardium leviosa_, you mangy piece of—"

"Keep it clean, Miss Tomich," Flitwick murmured as he wandered by. The Hufflepuff looked up from the feather with such a chagrined look on her face that Ginny laughed. Tomich looked at her bemusedly, and Ginny stopped laughing quickly, realizing without looking that the two Slytherins behind her were bristling. When the thought that she would wasn't a very good Slytherin by their standards flashed through her mind, she laughed again.

"Can I try?" she asked. Tomich nodded, watching Ginny as she aligned her wand in preparation.

"_Wingardium leviosa_, buddy," she muttered, shoving her wand in small, concise movements. The feather shot upwards and froze at eyelevel. She glared at it as her partner gaped.

"You didn't even put any effort into that!" Tomich grumbled, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. Flitwick applauded from somewhere to Ginny's left, and Ginny turned towards him, lowering her wand.

"Wonderful, Miss Weasley! And on your first try! Twenty points to Slytherin. Miss Weasley? Would you like to try the charm on a heavier object? It seems you might have a natural talent for charms!" Flitwick said loudly, pulling a small round gobstone out of his pocket and placing it on the table. "Can you lift this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and jabbed her wand at the gobstone, grumbling the incantation under her breath. The gobstone flew up in straight line and hovered again at eyelevel.

"Why does it keep stopping?" an insolent voice asked at Ginny's side.

"Because, Hufflepuff, I tell it to." Ginny drawled sarcastically, watching the professor's face.

"How charming," Tomich shot back before a large smile overtook her face and she leaned forwards. "You must be ever so clever."

"Want me to show you how clever I am?" Ginny said, twisting in her seat to look at the girl next to her. Tomich hesitated.

"What's your game, Weasley?"

"Game?" Ginny scoffed. "I'll show you." She scooped the ball out of the air and threw it across the room, where it landed on Flitwick's desk. She raised her wand in front of her as if she was dueling.

"_Accio gobstone!_" she said clearly, stabbing her wand forward as she said the words. She held her breath and counted to three before she saw the gobstone quiver and lift up off of the desk, soaring towards her. She dropped her wand onto the desk and the gobstone fell; she reached up and caught it lightly.

The bell rang as Tomich turned to the professor, who was watching Ginny, and then looked at the other girl. "What'd you do? What spell was that?"

"Another five points to Slytherin for Miss Weasley's exceptional performance today. Class dismissed." Professor Flitwick finally said quietly, staring at Ginny as the Slytherin shrugged her shoulders and dropped the gobstone back onto her desk. She lifted her bag onto her shoulder, turned, and left the class without looking back.

Tomich's eyebrows drew together as she watched Ginny leave without speaking. Finally, the Hufflepuff picked up her own book bag and followed her classmates out of the room.


End file.
